Sovereign Immortal Fetus Gu/Aperture
Nine-Five Sovereign Immortal Aperture The Sovereign Immortal Aperture is divided into five regions and nine heavens which is modeled after the Gu World at the beginning of time (Immemorial Antiquity Era). The nine heavens each has a color : Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Azure, Blue, Purple, White, and Black. The Sovereign Immortal Aperture is divided into ten layers, each layer has a total size of over 33,500 square kilometers (km²) '''or 8,278,000 acres and each layer increases with Gu Master's cultivation base. The 1st layer has a true land which is divided into five regions, while the 2nd to 10th layers that has a unique color of the nine heavens are empty, no soil or earth. Adding them up, ten layers amounted to over '''335,000 square kilometers (km²) or 82,780,000 acres of space. The River of Time's time flow in the Sovereign Immortal Aperture is 1:60, which is one day in the outside world (Gu World) equal to two months inside the Sovereign Immortal Aperture. The resources in Sovereign Immortal Aperture produced 96 beads of Immortal Essence every year. This one year was in relation to the time in the Immortal Aperture. In terms of the time in the outside world, the Sovereign Immortal Aperture would produce 16 beads of Immortal Essence every day. Five Areas of the 1st Layer * Closer to Mini Central Continent ** Resources : Blood Sickle Grass, Red Axe Flowers, Pink Flower Rabbits, Fox groups, Water Wolf groups, Earth Skin Boar groups, Poison Beard Wolf groups, Desolate Beast Shark Fin Wolf, Giant Horned Sheep. (Note : The location of "Closer to Central Continent" is probably was in Mini Southern Border, because it has Desolate Beast Shark Fin Wol and Giant Horned Sheep) * Mini Central Continent ** The central area had the most fertile soil and differences in terrain within. ** Resources : Tree Of Mirror Willows, Blood Zhi Forest, Small Jade Light Pit, Coiling Thread Caves (Half, Incomplete). * Mini Southern Border ** The southern area had many mountains and peaks, it was moist and foggy. It had most of the earth path Dao Marks, and also some poison path Dao Marks in the immortal aperture. ** Mini Southern Border was quite lively, there were lots of birds, deer, squirrels, monkeys, snakes, tigers, and other animals, they formed into a proper ecological cycle. There were more than ten mountains. There were forests everywhere, causing greenery to overwhelm the lands. There were tall ancient trees and pine trees, the straight cottonwood, the short shrubs, and an uncountable number of grass and flowers. ** Resources : Regretful Spiders, a huge cave that had Hibiscus Stalactites, Immortal Succession Mountain, Slippery Soils, A huge forest with Musical Trees, Tea Streams, Qi Death Birds, Five Light Mountain, Giant Horned Sheep, Desolate Beast Shark Fin Wolf, Heaven Sealing Mountain, Become Dragon Mound, A small number of Rockmen. * Mini Northern Plains ** The northern area had huge grasslands with strong winds. It had the terrain of a boundless flat grassland, and the wind path Dao Marks in the immortal aperture were numerous. ** 1st calamity resources : Large boundary of snowy plain and large numbers of Snow Monsters, included level of desolate and ancient desolate. It is from fortune of 1st earthly calamity, Snow Monster Calamity. (Note : The Strikethrough is the latest update, in chapter 1095, the Snow Monsters were completely eliminated). ** 3rd calamity resources : A fortune from the 3rd earthly calamity, Unknown Earthly Calamity. The snowy plain is covered by a thick greenery grass, it become huge forest. * Closer to Mini Eastern Sea ** 1st annexed resources : Entire resources in the Han Dong Blessed Land, Pinkish Red Spirit Snake Land Spirit, Pinkish Red Spirit Snakes (Many), Desolate Beast Pinkish Red Spirit Snake. (Note : In chapter 1185, these resources were in Mini Northern Plains. In the later update, these resources were mentioned was in "closer to Eastern Sea" - Chapter 1291) * Mini Eastern Sea ** The eastern area was a sea with countless islands, like a huge chess board. Mini Eastern Sea's aquatic terrain was not as vast as the Eastern Sea in the outside world. The deepest sea level of Mini Eastern Sea was only 60 feet. Most of the places were like mud pits to Desolate Beasts, because Mini Eastern Sea did not have enough water path Dao Marks yet. Currently, Mini Eastern Sea was no longer filled with shallow pools and lakes like before. Because Fang Yuan had annexed large numbers of water path immortal apertures, Mini Eastern Sea was filled with raging waves, although the water level was not deep, it was a boundless aquatic expanse. (Note : Strikethrough was an update, info in chapter 1313) ** Resources : Shark Fin Wolf, Dragonfish group, two Desolate Beast Dragonfish, Air Bubble Fish group, Literature Carps, Blood Lake, Oil Water, Blue Jade Carps, Blood Jade Carps, Ancient Desolate Beast Hidden Room Oyster, Large amount of Desolate Beast Blood, Reverse Flow River (Temporarily Placed), Dragon Scale Sea Area. ** 2nd annexed resources : (nameless) earth path Blessed Land, gained a huge swamp resembling a rotting swamp, there were five Desolate Beast Mud Monsters inside, and all sorts of earth path mortal Gu, it was managed by the Small Mudman Land Spirit. ** Annexed resources : Entire resources in the Wu Yi Hai’s Blessed Land, 3 ancient desolate beast Horned Divine Tortoises, a field of ancient desolate plant Silent Corals, and 6 desolate beast White Letter Blue Feather Seagulls, managed by the Sea Turtle Land Spirit * Nearer to Mini Western Desert ** Resources : 80% of Bone Burial Field (Fang Yuan's version, it could generate bone path Gu Worms, but the Dao Marks cannot match the original Bone Burial Field from Northern Plains) * Mini Western Desert ** The western area was desolate and had high temperatures, it was mainly a desert. It had most of the fire path Dao Marks in the immortal aperture. ** 5th calamity resources : A fortune from the 5th earthly calamity, Corrosive Dark Current. The terrain in Mini Western Desert had completely changed, it is filled with a dark current, becoming a (Rotten Dark Swamp / Rotten Black Swamp) that filled with dark path Dao Marks. The areas of Mini Western Desert could not cultivate normal crops, but it has turn into an extreme environment, many types of special fierce beasts and plants could live and grow in Mini Western Desert. It also become a dark path Gu Worm resource point, and its production was low. ** Annexed resources : After annexing Liu Yong's enslavement path Blessed Land, Sovereign Immortal Aperture gained some new territory. In this territory, there were more than 20 dog desolate beasts in it. Among them there were 6 Bone Armor Hounds. The territory was managed by a Black Hound Land Spirit. ** Resources : Eerie Fire Dragon Pythons. Sand Gull Soil Beach 2nd to 10th Layers In nine layers, there was no soil, there was nothing, but they were all colored red, orange, yellow, green, azure, blue, purple, white, and black respectively. * Mini Blue Heaven ** Resources : Arrow Bamboo Forests, Meteorite Pit, A field of Star Fragment Grass, Infant Falling Star Hound, A lot of Cloud Soil. ** Annexed Resources : After annexing Qun Xing Blessed Land, an enormous "Star Fragment Plain" like floating island was added to the Sovereign Immortal Aperture, and the Star Core Land Spirit was managing it. * Mini Red Heaven ** ? * Mini Orange Heaven ** Resources : Flowing Light Fruits. * Mini Yellow Heaven ** Resources : Small Gold Fragment Current * Mini Green Heaven ** ? * Mini Azure Heaven ** Resources : Pill Azure Incense, Heavenly Crystal Storage Pool * Mini Purple Heaven ** In the vast sky of Mini Purple Heaven, a faint purple light was shining in the haziness. ** Resources : Thirteenth Eagle Nest (eaten), More than eighty Heavenly Crystal Eagle Nests (ordinary & new), Upper Extreme Heavenly Eagle, fragments of Heavenly Crystal. * Mini White Heaven ** Resources : three Remnant Heavenly Dogs, seven Eagle Hounds, one Ancient Eagle Hound, Multicolored Overlord Flowers * Mini Black Heaven ** Resources : Walking Meat Tree Extension The Sovereign Immortal Aperture's Dao Marks do not interfere with one another (non-conflicting), thus allowing Fang Yuan to able to cultivate every path there is, and even reach high level attainment in all of them in the future. Absorbing By killing a person, and put the corpse in the Fang Yuan's immortal aperture before the corpse become Blessed Land in the outside world. By doing that, Fang Yuan will obtained the lifetime accumulation Dao Marks of a person. Instance, if a person's body was a fire path Gu Immortal, Fang Yuan will gained fire path Dao Marks. Annexing The logic of Sovereign Immortal Aperture was meant to be defied, the way its annex is also different from others. It has the concept of "the Small swallowing the Big", which means that even if the rank of Fang Yuan is lower than the aperture that it annexed, it is still possible to do so. The following are the benefits : * Fang Yuan can completely obtained all the Dao Marks of the aperture it annexed, unlike others who can only harvest a part of the Dao Marks. * Fang Yuan can completely obtained all the resources of the aperture it annexed, the resources will directly send into his aperture without him moving them, even the Land/Heavenly Spirit of the aperture it annexed will be moved into his aperture, become retainer and manage the resources, inside the annexed area. Sovereign Immortal Body The Sovereign Immortal Body is not an ordinary body, it has no parents, no origins from other people. It is formed from the Rank 9 Sovereign Immortal Fetus Gu. Advantage The Sovereign Immortal Body can freely travel across the Regional Walls, because the 5 Regional Walls targeted 'Gu Immortal', not 'Immortal Gu'. The Sovereign Immortal Body also can freely change origin of the regional aura to become a Gu Immortal from any of the five regions. Other than that, the Sovereign Immortal Body had non-conflicting Dao Marks, Fang Yuan had many type of path Dao Marks in his body, he could use them freely and does not cause more Immortal Essence expenditure when using the 'Immortal Gu' related with any of those paths. Disadvantage The Sovereign Immortal Body had non-conflicting Dao Marks, it was a good thing for Fang Yuan, but also worse for Fang Yuan. When the ordinary Gu Immortals receive damaged from killer moves of other paths, their Dao Marks would first reduce the might of the attacks, but for Fang Yuan, it was a major flaw. Once Fang Yuan was hit by an attack that penetrated his defenses, he would take the damage fully, the attacks would not be weakened by the Dao Marks in his body, he would have to face its full force. In fact, when his Dao Marks are of the same path as the attacking killer move, it might even get amplified. With just this point, Fang Yuan have very disadvantage in close range battle. He was suited for long range battles, after creating some distance, he could amply think and evade attacks. Taking Care The Sovereign Immortal Body has a defect. Because the body is granted by the Sovereign Immortal Fetus Gu, which is a Gu, the new body of Fang Yuan kept one of the flaws of a Gu, needed to be fed once in a while. The food it needs is the aperture of a Gu Immortal. Depending on the cultivation rank of the Gu Master, the body would require apertures of that corresponding rank. Fortune or Disaster After Fang Yuan obtained Sovereign Immortal Body & Aperture, he is now has become a "Complete Otherworldly Demon". Fang Yuan's soul originated from planet Earth, which makes him a "Half Otherworldly Demon", and now with foreign body of an Otherworldly Demon, made from the Sovereign Immortal Fetus Gu, resulted in him becoming a "Complete Otherworldly Demon" who has a foreign body and soul of an Otherworldly Demon. The "Complete Otherworldly Demon" is something that Heaven's Will doesn't approve, it is heaven-defying. The "Complete Otherworldly Demon" is too perfect and Heaven's Will won’t easily allow such existences to continue to exist. Being a "Complete Otherworldly Demon", Fang Yuan gained freedom, he no longer in the grasp of Heaven's Will, and Heaven's Will can't control nor influence him anymore. But Heaven's Will can influence others and create situations to eliminate Fang Yuan, especially situation where he undergoes tribulation during cultivation, it is the best chance for Heaven's Will to eradicate Fang Yuan by sending an extreme disaster. Tribulations in cultivation Disasters have a rule, that was the balance of fortune and disaster, the stronger the might of the disasters, the more benefits in Dao Marks Fang Yuan could receive after passing them. Rank 6 Gu Immortal # First Earthly Calamity during Rank 6 cultivation : Snow Monster Calamity #*Gained snow path and ice path Dao Marks, together with strength path and transformation path Dao Marks from the Reckless Savage Demon Venerable's true meaning. # Second Earthly Calamity during Rank 6 cultivation : Semi level of Wind Flower Snow Moon Tribulation #*Gained wood and wind path Dao Marks, together with strength path and transformation path Dao Marks from the Reckless Savage Demon Venerable's true meaning. # Third Earthly Calamity during Rank 6 cultivation : Unknown Earthly Calamity #*Gained luck path, wood path and wind path Dao Marks, together with strength path and transformation path Dao Marks from the Reckless Savage Demon Venerable's true meaning. # Fourth Earthly Calamity during Rank 6 cultivation : Profound White Flying Salt Calamity #*Gained food path Dao Marks, together with strength path and transformation path Dao Marks from the Reckless Savage Demon Venerable's true meaning. # Fifth Earthly Calamity during Rank 6 cultivation : Corrosive Dark Current #*Gained at least 9,000 dark path Dao Marks. # Sixth Earthly Calamity, Seventh Earthly Calamity, Eighth Earthly Calamity and Ninth Earthly Calamity during Rank 6 cultivation : skipped by annexing the Blessed Land of Han Dong. #* Gained about 7,000 transformation path Dao Marks. #* Gained about 1,000 water path Dao Marks. #* Gained about 1,000 earth path Dao Marks. #* Various others gained: time path Dao Marks, space path Dao Marks, fire path Dao Marks, and other paths Dao Marks were mixed in and varied in numbers, some were less than a 100, some were a few 100. # Unknown # of Earthly Calamities, First Heavenly Tribulation and Second Heavenly Tribulation during Rank 6 cultivation : skipped by annexing a large number of Blessed Lands #* Gained (Unknown) # Third last Earthly Calamity, Second last Earthly Calamity, First last Earthly Calamity and Third Heavenly Tribulation during Rank 6 cultivation : skipped by annexing the Qun Xing Blessed Land #* Gained (Unknown) Rank 7 Gu Immortal # First Earthly Calamity and First Heavenly Tribulation during Rank 7 cultivation : skipped by annexing the Liu Yong's enslavement path Blessed Land #* Gained (Unknown) # Second Earthly Calamity, Third Earthly Calamity, Second Heavenly Tribulation and Third Heavenly Tribulation during Rank 7 cultivation : skipped by annexing a few number of Blessed Lands in the City Well #* Gained (Unknown) # Unknown # of Earthly Calamities and Heavenly Tribulations, as well 1st Grand Tribulation during Rank 7 cultivation : skipped by annexing the Wu Yi Hai’s Blessed Land, as well the Blessed Lands of Brother Leng and Uncle Zhang #* Gained about 50,000 transformation path Dao Marks. Trivia * "Arrow Bamboo Forest from Star Form Blessed Land's overview section". The production of star path Mortal Gu in Arrow Bamboo Forest depended on star path Dao Marks. * The rest resources in Fang Yuan's aperture, the location in which layer is not mentioned = Worldly Sand Gull, x33 Mixed Heavenly Eagle (Mini Nine Heavens), x7 Ancient Mixed Heavenly Eagle (Mini Nine Heavens), x100 Rainbow Chasing Eagle (Mini Nine Heavens). * Fang Yuan gained Dao Marks from earthly calamity was completely different from other people. The 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th of earthly calamities, the total gain from these calamities were 30,000 Dao Marks. (Note : Ch. 1161) * Fang Yuan had annexed many immortal apertures. The entire space in the Sovereign Immortal Aperture had increased. There was also another change, the Land Spirits. Fang Yuan’s Sovereign Immortal Aperture had many Land spirits. There was a Snake, Star Core, Black Hound, the Land Spirits in all sorts of forms were scattered in different locations over the Sovereign Immortal Aperture. They all controlled an area and Fang Yuan provided them Immortal Essence and Gu Worms. * Prisoner in Sovereign Immortal Aperture : Hei Cheng (intact body), Ma Hong Yun’s soul, Liu Yong’s soul, Ye Lui Qun Xing’s soul.